Pretty As a Car Crash
by downshift
Summary: AU. He was a struggling artist, she worked at a Café. Their lives were separate until one gloomy morning transformed her life to death. Now he seeks the answers as to why a strange girl appears in his photos and the corner of his eye. Who is she? SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: **(This goes on for further chapters.) I do not own Naruto, the movies, manga, or TV show, nor the characters or plotline. I do, however, own what ever characters I conjure up _and _my storyline for this fanfiction.

Chapter One: _Prologue_

**Pretty as a Car Crash**

"Watch where you're going, stupid!"

The onyx eyes of Sasuke Uchiha released a glare so violent; it would have sent the man into a coma for three years... That is, if the man was even _looking_. Sasuke disliked crowds and the morning bustle of New York City, New York. No, 'dislike' had been an understatement. The ferocious hatred and dread of pushing your way through the overpopulated city was worse than the thought of Hell. Unfortunately, for the amateur photographer, the city was the one of the only locations to scrape by on selling his creations. As much as he preferred not to admit it, he was just one of those artists. The ones who lived on virtually nothing and only became famous after death... Maybe that was why Sasuke didn't look both ways when he crossed congested streets or care to have a cellular device at night for those evenings when avoiding the slums and derelict alleyways wasn't an option. However, it could have also been because he took many things for granted.

The morning New York scene had already begun to unfold once Sasuke Uchiha slammed the door of his apartment in Brooklyn. If he was a courteous neighbor, Sasuke could've taken the decency to shut the door quietly, so the woman next door's dog wouldn't awake the whole building. He wasn't a courteous, young man, either. The creamy taupe walls appeared to frown at his untidy state; jeans - clean or dirty was a mystery - , a thermal shirt, and a worn leather jacket. It wasn't like the walls were 'spick and span' as they once were. Who were they to sneer at his condition? Sasuke trudged onwards to the exit door while the only concern on his mind was his destination: Urban Bean, a quiet café --

He halted sharply at the curb; a car zooming past as the driver shouted nasty words. The stench the beat up, rusty pickup had abandoned caused his nose to wrinkle in disgust. Unlike most New Yorkers, he wasn't accustomed to putrid scents. Pulling the worn collar of his jacket up, Sasuke continued his trek across the traffic infested street, only to now force his way through groggy, half asleep pedestrians. His eyes were glued, determined to stare gloomily, to the dull sidewalk. After all, what did it matter to bump shoulders with another? He wouldn't apologize, nor would the other person, if it happened. Apologies meant regret, and he had much to regret even at the age of twenty-four. People brushed briskly by, murmuring words about ignorance or requests to move over. But this was Sasuke, a man that could have - and did - care less about someone else's discomfort.

The waft of strong espresso drinks and various pastries made his head rear up and the rest of his body to veer left into a small, modern café, as mentioned before, Urban Bean. Its inside was quaint and dark, cluttered with large, squishy armchairs of different patterns and hues and round tables that accompanied every few groups of chairs. The walls were covered in black and white photographs, donated by citizens that simply did not wish to have a photo of a random stranger in their household. A small line, despite the early hour, clustered around the dark wood counter with a trio of employees Sasuke had always encountered. All sported dark circles under their eyes from their late shifts that carried on until nine in the morning and almost robotically brewed beverages without pausing.

"Uchiha!" A voice sounded off, unnecessary because of the lack of noise in the room. Still, Sasuke smirked in reply as a blond boy - clad in a navy apron and matching hat - bombarded him from the other side of the bar. His grin was lopsided, but it fit the rest of his youthful features. "I'm getting off early, but one of them will make the usual for you." A hand gestured toward the other two workers, a guy and girl, who were too busy bustling around to notice.

The photographer shrugged as the blond scurried off into the back room. _Whatever, Naruto... _He thought before his eyes connected with a pair of familiar ones which belonged to the female employee. Sasuke glanced elsewhere as soon as they made eye contact. The piercing jade irises of the girl gave his spine shivers.

Despite his attempt to not make eye contact with the girl, she appeared in front of him with an uneasy smile. "Uh... Is there anything, um, I could get you?"

_----Ex's and Oh's----_

Sakura Haruno's body stiffened at the now-recognizable cologne that twined with the heavy scent of coffee. She didn't need to glance up to know who entered the café. As strange as it was, she could smell the faint tendrils of AXE that he used daily. However, the 'talent' was something that fit in with the rest of her persona, pink hair and all. Her pale hands fumbled uneasily with a coffee lid while her co-workers rushed back and forth like no one special had just made an appearance. In reality, no one actually _had_, but to her - and her heart that beat with an irregular and speedy tempo - it was similar to an A-listing celebrity heart throb cascading down to the shabby corner restaurant. This was hardly a celebrity, on the contrary, it was just a guy her friend, Naruto, called 'Uchiha' or the occasional 'Sasuke'.

From the slim side of her perception, she made out Naruto Uzumaki gaily greeting then announcing his departure before leaving his acquaintance alone, and, much to her dismay, at the front of the line. Heat crept up her pale cheeks as she found herself staring straight into his dark eyes. Luckily, he tore his sight away, which saved the girl from any predicament that involved tripping or broken limbs. Sakura slapped her hands down on the counter and glanced up at the man, smiling in a - what she hoped - friendly demeanor.

"Uh, can I, uh... Get you anything?" She squeaked, brushing away pink strands of hair that fell into her face.

Immediately, Sakura dug her nails into her palm. What a silly question! Of course he wanted _something_! What else would he come to the café for? She felt the blush darken a few shades while the customer nodded slowly. _Nice, Sakura... _Scolding herself silently, she hurried away before freezing in mid step. He hadn't specified what drink. A groan escaped her mouth; this morning could not be more embarrassing. She spun back around on her heels to be intimidated by a small smirk playing upon his lips. It took all self control to not stumble or melt on the spot at his flawless features. "W-what is it you wanted?"

"...Here," a trembling hand clutched a steaming paper cup. After fifteen minutes of spilling and failed attempts to not cause anything to malfunction, she brandished a steamy, coffee cup.

Sasuke reached over and gripped the space above her own hand; a few fingers brushed lightly over her skin. "Thank you," he murmured in a short, low tone before disappearing into the city bustle outside. Sakura exhaled deeply and leant against the counter, waiting for the redness of her face to wash out. Why was she so wild about this man? It wasn't like he'd shoot for a café girl. No, he probably had some famous, exotic model for a girlfriend and a penthouse that towered over Central Park. Her hand rubbed the sides of her temples in frustration. In bitter truth, the chance for Sakura Haruno to even have a short, polite conversation with a guy like _that _was zero. However, why would that be a surprise?

* * *

**A/N: **Mmm, I haven't written a fanfic on here in a while... I have to say, my writing did improve, though. Beware of OoC-ness in this story. It might happen, but you'll have to deal. :) R e v i e w ,_ puh-lease_! The more positive reviews, the faster the upcoming editions to this masterpiece will appear! Suggestions/ideas welcome! 

_Later, taters._

**Bekk.**


End file.
